Ross and Rachel's Relationship
by Ross and Rachel Lover
Summary: Starts from the moment right after TOW the Prom Video. It just shows them getting together and so on. Not the same as the show. Some chapters Rated M. They will be noted. Mainly just fluff. Read and Review
1. Getting Together

Author's Note: Ive never done this before and I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right. This idea just popped into my head and I wanna see what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I really don't what this is. I just see everyone else doing it. So uh, I do not own FRIENDS or Ross and Rachel. Or Monica and Chandler. Or Phoebe and Joey, or any other characters I use that you've heard of on the show (Bonnie, Emily, Mike, etc.)

_This story takes place right after TOW the Prom Video, right after the kiss. I'm gonna start from Phoebe's line, "See, he's her Lobster." __**ENJOY!**_

Phoebe- See he's her lobster.

Ross and Rachel just stare at each other.

Ross- Wanna go in the hallway and talk?

Rachel- Sure.

Ross and Rachel go into the hallway and sit down on the step.

Rachel- Ross-

Ross- I know you probably don't want to get together. It was a in the moment thing. I just wanna say I'm REALLY sorry for writing the list. If I could take it back I would. It's all my fault. I just, ugh, I don't know.

Rachel- Ross?

Ross- Yeah?

Rachel- I forgive you.

Ross- What?

Rachel- I forgive you. I know you're sorry and I think that prom video just made me realize that you've loved me for so long and that I shouldn't just throw what we could have away just because of some stupid list.

Ross- So I'm not sure how to officially ask you this, but you want to *clears throat* um, be my, you know-

Rachel- Girlfriend?

Ross- Yeah.

Rachel- Ross, I'd love to be your girlfriend.

Ross passionately kisses Rachel

_Inside Monica's Apartment. Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, and Joey are pressed up against the door eavesdropping._

Phoebe- I don't hear them anymore

Monica- Me either. What do you think is going on?

Joey- Maybe they left.

Chandler- Lets just casually go out there and act like we're just going over me and Joey's.

Monica- Okay.

They walk out of the door to see Ross and Rachel making out.

Ross and Rachel stops kissing

Rachel- Well, I better go. I have work tomorrow.

Ross- Right. Me too. So I'll uh, see you tomorrow?

Rachel- Sounds great.

Ross gives Rachel a small peck on the lips. Then Ross leaves.

Chandler- Well, guess I oughta hit the hay too. Joe, you coming?

Joey- Yeah.

Chandler and Joey go into their apartment

Phoebe- Yeah, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna take off too.

Monica- Okay. Bye Pheebs.

Phoebe leaves.

Monica- So Rach, wanna go inside?

Rachel- Yeah, sure.

They go inside Monica and Rachel's apartment

Monica- So uh, are you guys officially dating?

Rachel- Yes. And I'm really excited.

Monica- What about the whole 'list' fiasco?

Rachel: Well, I don't know I mean, I guess it wasn't his idea, it was Chandler's. Plus, he said a million times. And you know when I saw that prom video it just reminded me that Ross has loved me for like ten years and I think we could have something really great, you know?

Monica- Yeah. Well, I'm going job hunting tomorrow so I gotta get to bed.

Rachel- Yeah, me too. I've got work.

Rachel and Monica go into their respective bedrooms. Rachel's lying in her bed when her cell phone vibrates, it's a text from Ross

_If you're sleep sorry, but I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow?_

Rachel smiled and responded,

_I'd love that._

Ross then replied

_How about I pick you up to go to Sorrentino's at 8pm?_

Rachel smiled

_Sounds great._

And with that, both Ross and Rachel went to sleep with HUGE smiles on their faces


	2. The Very Well Ending Date RATED M

Ok, now I _think_ I did the first chapter right. I'm going to keep doing it like that except instead of hyphens I'm going to use colons. Not that it really makes a difference, I'm just saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS or anything having to do with the show or characters. So plz don't sue me.

Author's Note: **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R. I MEAN LIKE REALLY EXPLICIT R. IF YOU HAVE EVER READ ANIME RATED R, ITS LIKE THAT. ITS NOT NECESSARILY WHAT THEY WOULD DO ON THE SHOW. I'M JUST A LITTLE TURNED ON RIGHT NOW AND WRITING IS A WAY I CAN GET IT OUT. IF YOU ARE OFFENEDED OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL STUFF YOU CAN JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WONT BE RATED R BUT IT MIGHT REFER TO WHAT HAPPPENED THE NIGHT BEFORE.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much fun as I had writing it. *seductive wink* Also sorry for any mistakes I was trying to hurry up and write this chapter so my mom doesn't come home to see me writing about sex. That would be awkward, even though I'm 18, almost 19.

Ross's Apartment. Ross is getting ready for his date with Rachel. Chandler enters his apartment

Chandler: Hey.

Ross: Hey,

Chandler: Where are you going all dressed up?

Ross: I'm going on my date with Rachel.

Chandler: Oh, so you guys are officially dating?

Ross: Yeah, and I'm really excited too. I mean, I've been dreaming about this moment since the ninth grade.

Chandler: Yeah, I know. She's all you would talk about back in high school and college. Even when you were married to Carol you'd secretly go on about her.

Ross: Yeah, I know. She's just so, I don't know. I mean, I just, it's hard to explain. She's just perfect.

Chandler: Oh. Het, remember that time in high school when you saw Rachel in a two piece for the first time?

_FLASHBACK_

_Ross and Monica's Backyard. Ross and Monica are there arguing while Chandler is sitting down._

_Monica: Ross, you got to use the pool with Chandler last time. Let me and Rachel use it. She's never been swimming over here and I don't want you getting all weird around her._

_Ross: I do not get weird around her._

_Monica: Look, I don't care just stay away from me and Rachel if you're gonna be out here, okay?_

_Suddenly Rachel walks out in a sexy two piece that's nicely revealing a little bit of cleavage and holds her ass nicely in the back. Ross cannot stop staring._

_Monica: Ross?_

_No answer_

_Monica: Ross?!_

_Still no answer_

_Monica: ROSSS?!_

_Ross: Oh, sorry. What?_

_Monica: Ugh, nevermind just stay away from me and Rachel._

_Ross: Okay. I'll stay away from you._

_Monica: AND Rachel_

_Ross: Yeah, whatever._

_Monica walks away. Ross starts walking towards Chandler. Chandler is laughing._

_Ross: What're you laughing at?_

_Chandler: Did you see the way you were staring at her?_

_Ross: What do you mean?_

_Chandler: Dude, you were practically drooling._

_Ross: No I wasn't._

_Ross starts staring at Rachel again_

_Chandler: Look, dude. Do you wanna sit here and stare at Rachel all day, or go for a nice, relaxing swim?_

_Ross: I wasn't staring. Now let's just go swim._

_Chandler: Fine.'_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ross: I wasn't staring.

Chandler: Oh my god. Dude, it's okay.

Ross: Whatever. You know that was the first time she kissed me.

Chandler: Why are still going with that lie, man? RACHEL GREEN would've never kissed you.

_FLASHBACK_

_In the backyard _

_Monica: Hey, Rach. I'll be right back. I'm going to get some sunscreen._

_Rachel: Okay._

_Over in the pool_

_Chandler: Hey, man. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec._

_Ross: Okay._

_Chandler gets out of the pool. As soon as he goes inside Ross gets out of the pool and sits down. Rachel starts walking towards him._

_Ross: Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your seat or something?_

_Rachel: No, no. You're fine. I just came over to tell you how sexy you like in your swimming trunks without a shirt on._

_Ross *nervously chuckles*: Thanks. You look really pretty too._

_Rachel: Thanks. So uh you have any plans for the summer?_

_Ross: I'm gonna go to my Grandma's next week and stay with her for a little while._

_Rachel: Why?_

_Ross: I think I've got a good shot at maybe becoming a dancer_

_Rachel: Oh. Ross?_

_Ross: Yeah?_

_Rachel: You know, for a geek, you are really sexy._

_Ross: Thank y-_

_Rachel cut him off with a passionate, breathtaking French kiss._

_Ross: Wow_

_All Rachel did was smirk and walk away_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Chandler: Dude, that never happened.

Ross: You know what? I don't care if you don't believe me because I have to go pick up my sexy date now.

Chandler: Yeah, okay dude. Have fun.

Ross: I will.

Joey walks in as soon as Ross is about to walk out.

Joey: Hey man. Where are you going?

Chandler: He's got a date with Rachel

Joey: Oh. Have a good time man.

Ross: Thanks.

Ross walks out

Joey: So uh, what do you wanna do?

Chandler: I don't know . I think the Knicks game is on. Wanna grab some beers and watch that?

Joey: Yeah, sure.

Monica and Rachel's Apartment. Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are all there.

Phoebe: So you ready Rach?

Rachel: Yeah, I think so.

Monica: You look stunning.

Rachel smiles

Rachel: Thanks , Mon. Also thank you guys for helping me get dressed. I want to look perfect for my new boyfriend.

Phoebe: You do.

The buzzer buzzes.

Rachel: I'll get it.

Rachel walks over to the buzzer

Rachel: Who is it?

Ross: It's me.

Rachel: Okay.

Rachel buzzes him in.

Phoebe: You ready?

Rachel: I think so.

Ross comes in the door

Ross: Wow. You look incredible.

Rachel: You look good too.

Ross: Thanks. Shall we?

Rachel: Yeah. Let me just get my purse

Rachel goes into her bedroom

Phoebe: So, Mr. Tux. You ready?

Ross: I hope so.

Monica: I think you are. I'm so excited for you guys.

Ross: Thanks.

Rachel comes back out of her room

Rachel: I'm ready

Ross: Great. I'll see you guys later.

Rachel: Yeah. Bye you guys

Phoebe and Monica: Bye.

_Sorrentino's_ Ross and Rachel are sitting at a table. They just finished their meal.

Rachel: This place is lovely. Thank you for taking me here.

Ross: No problem.

Waiter: Are we done here?

Ross: Yes, I believe we are.

Waiter: Okay, here's your check.

Ross: Thank you.

Waiter walks away

Rachel: How much was mine?

Ross: No, it's fine, Rach. I'll pay for it.

Rachel: Are you sure Ross? I mean I have money.

Ross: It's okay. I got it.

Waiter comes back. Ross gives the waiter the check and a tip.

Waiter: Thank you sir. You have a good night.

Ross: Thanks, you too. (turns to Rachel) You wanna get out of here?

Rachel: Sure.

Ross and Rachel walk outside. They get inside a taxi. All of a sudden Ross starts rubbing on Rachel's thigh. Rachel lets out the softest moan.

Ross: You like that, do you?

Rachel: Oh, yeah. But don't think you can just do that to me. I mean, two can play that game.

Rachel starts to lick his ear. Then she starts to kiss his neck. He starts to put his hand up her shirt. Eventually they just start making out. They are both horny. Ross' hornyness is just easier to tell. They finally pull up at Ross' apartment but Ross and Rachel are too lost in each other's mouths that they don't notice.

Taxi Driver: Excuse me?

Ross and Rachel break their kiss.

Ross: Oh sorry.

Ross gives the cab driver some money, as Ross and Rachel hurriedly get out of the car and into Ross' apartment unable to keep their hands off of each other. By the time they get inside his apartment Ross' shirt is unbuttoned and Rachel's dressed is unzipped.

Ross: Bedroom

Rachel: Oh yeah

By the time Ross and Rachel get into his bedroom their clothes have already been ripped off so now they're just exploring each other's bodies with their mouths.

Rachel: Mmmm, Ross.

Ross is sucking on her neck really hard.

Rachel: Oh Ross.

Ross now starts to suck on her breasts.

Rachel: Ugh, oh god, Ross.

Rachel now figures it's her turn so she sneaks down underneath the cover and grabs his big penis and shoves it in her mouth.

Ross: Oh god, Rach

After that she slides back up on top of him

Rachel: I need you in me now Ross.

Ross enters her hard. Rachel is suddenly filled with pleasure with causes her to scream.

Rachel: Ross. Ugh, harder, harder. Keep going. Oh, god. Don't stop.

Ross: You like that?

Rachel: Oh yeah. Keep going. ROSS!

Ross: I'm about to cum.

Rachel: Me too.

They both cum.

Rachel: Oh my god.

Ross: I know.

Rachel lied on Ross' chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER END

It was supposed to be more explicit but my mom said she was five minutes away so I didn't want her to catch me "in the act" (of writing) Oh well, whatever. Please read and review. Tell me if I should do more chapters like this or not. I need your opinion. PM me, review, whatever, I don't care. Just communicate with me somehow so I can know what you think. Thank you. I'll update soon.


End file.
